Side
by OceanSword
Summary: After an unfortunate event one member of the crew is left feeling a little down can another member bring his companion's mood up? Z x S.


A/N: This is my first attempt at this and I hope I don't make a fool of myself and hope I don't anger any one. So, go easy on me. It's probably not that creative. I've have no idea if this make much sense. It's mostly stuff from episodes 234-237. Anyway feedback is welcomed.

Hope you like.

Rated: M (just to be safe)

ZoSan pairing if you don't like don't read. One-shot.

You've been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. I wish I did 'cause the story is awesome! Plus I make no money.

Tittle: Side

* * *

The Franky bro's did something that no one is ever supposed to do. They messed with nakama, and not just any nakama, no; they messed with the Straw Hats' nakama.

Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and Chopper went towards _'Franky House' _and took care of business. Nobody messes with them especially if they hurt their nakama who was shamed.

Franky himself was not present but the Straw Hats made sure to leave an obvious message behind. Things were quiet at the moment. They were outside among the rubble of the once standing hideout. Chopper was currently applying first-aid to Usopp.

"Should we go after Franky?" Sanji asked Zoro who was currently securing his bandanna back on his arm.

"Where would we look?" Zoro looked up toward Sanji. Sanji sat on a fallen beam among the rubble. Zoro stood there quietly watching him. Sanji's gaze did not waver.

"Dammit, we have no idea where our money went." Sanji finally said. "And even if we get this Franky guy he'd have already spent it."

"What do we do? Even if we wait it'll be a while." Zoro responded.

"Oi, You guys I just finish applying first-aid." They both looked toward the little doctor. "We need to carry Usopp on a stretcher so everyone come help!" After Chopper had made his comment they both looked back at each other.

"We won't get anywhere just talking about it. Let' head back to the ship for now." Sanji said. "We left Nami alone and we don't know where Robin is." Sanji stood up standing next to the swordsman. They stared at each other for a while.

"Right." Zoro said turning away from Sanji and walking towards Chopper. Sanji was a little disappointed but knew they had something more important to do.

"Oi, Luffy!" Sanji called towards his captain. Luffy was up high looking away from his crewmates staring towards the horizon.

"About the ship…" Luffy began saying unnaturally serious.

"Huh?" Sanji looked up towards his captain.

"I've decided. We're going to say good-bye to the Going Merry."

It was bizarre how beautiful and calm the day was when all this crap was going on. The day seemed to drag on forever, but of course nothing lasts forever. So, what more could happen?

* * *

It was now sunset as the crew was on their ship waiting for Usopp to wake up. Hooves running on wood could be heard as Chopper rushed through the galley door.

"Oi, you guys Usopp's awake!" came the delighted voice of the doctor.

"Really? Great!" Luffy replied back.

"That's a relief." Nami said breathing out a sigh of relief.

Luffy stretched out his arms and grabbed the wood railing as he pulled himself up, everyone else following. "Oi, Ussop!"

Sanji stopped for a minute before following looking towards Water 7. "Robin-chan isn't back yet."

"You really had us worried back there." Nami said. The crew now stood in the meeting room. Everyone was standing around looking at Usopp while Luffy sat at the table.

"Damn right. You could have gotten yourself killed, charging in like that. We're just glad you got out alive." Sanji said.

"Think things through before you act." Zoro advised.

"You're one to talk!" Sanji shouted. Zoro paid no attention. Luffy began to laugh at the pair.

"I've been nothing but a burden. I'm sorry!" Usopp suddenly said. He looked up holding back tears. "I really am sorry! I'm so ashamed, guys!" Usopp got up and threw himself on Zoro grabbing and holding on to his leg. Zoro became flustered by the sudden invasion of his personal space. "I'm so ashamed!" he repeated. Zoro began struggling trying to get Usopp off but he was locked on tight.

"We needed the money and I... I…"

"Oi, stop it! Calm down!" Zoro grabbed on to his pants and began shaking them trying in vain to get rid of Usopp. "Okay, just let me go!"

"But we had so much money!" Usopp continued. Luffy couldn't help but enjoy the scene before him. Sanji couldn't believe what was happening before _him_. "_How dare that Long-nose get so close to Zoro!?"_ He thought retaining his anger.

"Usopp, you should be in bed!"

"Hear that. You should do what Chopper says." Nami said.

Usopp finally let go and sat back down. Zoro sighed in relief and took a quick glance toward Sanji. Although he didn't show it Zoro could tell Sanji was a little bit angry.

"So, then…" Usopp began saying, "There's no way to get the money back?"

"Well, we won't know 'till this Franky guy comes back." Luffy said with a smile on his face.

"I see. I'm sorry. "

"Well, even if it's gone we still have 100,000,000 beli! Don't worry about."

"Money is _always_ something to be worried about!" Nami shouted over her captain's laughter. Luffy stopped his laughter to look at her.

"Nami…" Chopper said worriedly.

"Huh? Oh, sorry." Nami said after she realized.

"No, it's okay. But Luffy…" Usopp began "What about the ship? What about Merry? Is a hundred million enough to fix him? We're at a first-class shipyard, so they can do it, right? They'll make the ship stronger than ever… then we can continue sailing!" Usopp asked hopefully. Everyone in the room was becoming depressed as the sharpshooter continued with hope in his voice not knowing the truth. As much as they wanted to do it, it was not their place to tell him as he was addressing Luffy. "She'll be good as new! So, can we afford to hire them with 100,000,000 beli? How 'bout it Luffy?"

"Well, the thing is… Usopp, about the ship… I've decided to get a new one."

"Huh…"

"I'm sorry to have decided while you weren't around. But, I've decided! The Going Merry has been really good to us… but it's time to say good-bye!"

Usopp couldn't believe what he just heard. He was in complete shock. Nobody could stand this.

"So look." Usopp came out of his daze as he heard Luffy. "I got this catalog at Ice Ossan's place," he said flipping through the pages. "There are a lot of brand-new ships that we could buy! Well, with a hundred million, we could buy a really big huge used ship-"

"Wait." Luffy stopped looking at the catalog and stared at Usopp. "Wait, wait. Come on that's a pretty bad joke, not to mention ridiculous." He looked towards his crewmates. "See look, Chopper thinks you were serious! Jeez, our Captain is such a kidder! Go ahead Nami tell him off!" He looked towards her but she said nothing. Usopp turned back towards Luffy only to find him looking serious. "What? You mean we can't afford repairs? We can't afford it because I lost the other two hundred million, right? That's it isn't Luffy?" Usopp got up asking if this whole situation was happening because of him. Luffy was becoming impatient. "A first-class ship yard is gonna have first-class prices!"

"No! That's not it!"

"Then what is it! Spit it out! Do you think I can't handle it?"

Luffy was obviously becoming uncomfortable. "Of course not! Losing the money has nothing to do with it!"

"Then why are you spouting all this shit about getting a new ship!?" They both had begun to get in each other's faces.

"Stop it the both of you!" Zoro suddenly ordered. Sanji stared at Zoro as he tried to break up the pair he was glad that the swordsman stepped in. "What good is arguing going to do? Calm down and talk it over!"

"How can I be calm about this!? This is the stupidest thing I've ever heard in my life!"

"Hey this is an important thing. Don't get worked up over this." Nami chimed in.

"She's right, Usopp. You need to rest. Your body can't take-"

"I don't give a damn! The Captain simply says we're changing ships and I'm supposed to roll over and take it!"

"It's not that easy! It was a hard decision!"

"You make a hard decision and this is what happens!?" Usopp forcefully grabs the catalog out of Luffy's hand. "Don't you dare wave this thing in my face and talk like that!" He threw it on the floor.

"What do you think you're doing!?"

"I don't want to see it! Luffy, if it's not because the money got stolen then what's it about? Eh, Luffy!? Tell me! Come on! Why aren't you saying it? If you think I can handle it, then don't hold back! Tell me! If you don't give me a reason, I'm not gonna listen to another word!"

"The Merry… "

It had seemed that the world had lost sound at that moment. Usopp could not believe what his Captain had just told him. Utter shock. But there was no turning back now. The truth was out and hanging about like a dark cloud over the crew.

"What did you say?"

"Don't make me repeat it!" Luffy was clenching his fist trying to hold himself back as much as possible. "The Merry can't be fix. No one can repair him." Usopp fell to his knees. "If there was another way I wouldn't be doing this."

"It's our ship! This ship we're all standing on!"

"That's right. This ship we're all standing on is going to sink."

"What are you talking about Luffy?" The sharpshooter looked away.

"It's true. That's what they said in the shipyard. It won't make it to the next island."

"Oh, it won't make it, huh? So you let some guys you just met feed you a line and you believe them?"

"What?"

"Some so-called first-class shipwrights said it can't be done… And you believed them! We've been together for our whole journey! Through rough seas and battles! He's nakama! And you're just going to let him die here! Is that all this ship means to you, Luffy!" Usopp began coughing as his body was reaching its limit. "That's enough, Usopp. If you keep yelling like that… "Chopper said worriedly. "Thanks now move. I'm not done yet."

"Are you saying you can assess yourself?" Luffy asked him. "We don't have a shipwright. That's why we had them look at it!"

"Then it doesn't matter! We don't need any help from them. I'll repair him like I've always have! That's how we made it this far!" Usopp began dragging himself across the floor. Listing items he would need to begin repairs.

"Oi, hold on Usopp," Sanji began.

"YOU'RE NOT A SHIPWRIGHT, USOPP!"

"Oi, Luffy!" warned Nami.

"Yeah, what about it," he stopped and slowly got up. "I don't give a damn what some irresponsible shipwrights say after just one look! This just tells us we have to look after our own ship. I swear… I won't abandon this ship! Have you all lost your minds? The crewmates I know would see passed them. And believe in Merry. Spouting all this bullshit and having air that you're a captain. I've missed judge you Luffy." Usopp went over to Luffy and took a fist full of his vest.

"Oi, hold on Usopp. Luffy feels the same-"

"Stay out of this, Nami!" Luffy stopped her. "I've made my decision! No matter what you say, we're getting a new ship! We're saying good-bye!"

"Don't give me that shit! I won't let you do it! Listen to me, Luffy! Not everyone can tolerate someone like you following them forever! I'd never keep sailing if it meant leaving a wounded nakama behind! "

"You're talking crazy! You can't treat a ship as if it were a person even if it's nakama!" Luffy threw off Usopp. Usopp stumble on the floor but got up.

"Yes you can! Merry can still go on! I know how you're thinking! All hyped up about getting a new ship!"

"Oi, guys! Let it go!" Sanji began walking towards the pair. "Nothing good will come from being so hostile!"

"Everything you said about loving Merry was just empty words!"

"That's enough out of you!" Luffy threw himself on Usopp causing Sanji to stumble back as the pair fell to the ground.

"Luffy!" shrieked Nami.

"Don't make it sound like you're the only one suffering!" Luffy continued shaking Usopp. "We all feel the same way!"

"Then how can you even think about getting a new ship!"

"Fine have it your way! If you don't like the way I run things, then you can just pack up and-"

A loud crash was heard as Luffy was hurled back by a powerful kick. He landed on the table which broke at the sudden impact. "Sanji!" Chopper gasped.

Sanji was panting unable to suppress his anger any longer. "You jackass! What were you just going to say! Get over yourself! Don't talk so carelessly! You hear me Luffy!?"

"_Passionate idiot." _Zoro thought as he watched Sanji. He closed his eyes as he listened intently.

"Sorry. It just slipped out." Luffy said calmly.

"No, it's okay," Usopp spoke up "That's what you want isn't!?"

"What!?"

Usopp rolled over to sit up facing his crew. "Any nakama that can't pull their weight gets cut loose and left behind. If you're going to do that to Merry… Then do it to me too!"

"Oi, Usopp don't say such stupid things!" Sanji advised.

"No, I've done a lot of thinking about it. To tell the truth, I've known I could never be as incredible as you guys. Just today, I couldn't even handle guarding some money. Were your headed I'll be nothing but a burden." Usopp got up, "You don't need weak nakama, right? You're going to be Pirate King, right? Well, as for me I don't need to go that far. Come to think about just as I was about to set sail you invited me to join."

"_What are you talking about? Hurry up and get on board." Zoro had said._

"_We're nakama now, right?" Luffy had asked. _

"That's the only relationship we have. "

Zoro opened his eyes as the sudden memory popped up.

"There's no reason to keep sailing together knowing we have different purposes! "

"Oi! Where are you going, Usopp!?" Sanji asked.

"I'll go where ever I want." Usopp responded as he opened the door he stopped before heading outside. "It's none of your concern anymore. I'm… leaving the crew!" He began to walk again. Nami, Chopper, and Sanji started to move as they tried to bring him back. The door closed on them.

Nami sunk to the floor. Sanji stood in a dazed. Chopper tried to hold back his tears.

"Usopp…" Chopper uttered.

"No…," Nami looked away from the door and spotted Luffy, "Hey, what are you waiting for, Luffy!? Are you just going to let him go? Go get him. Hurry up! Go and stop Usopp!" Zoro watched Nami and looked down towards Luffy but he was unnaturally quiet and avoiding all eyes.

"We've come so far together. Are you sure you want to part ways like this?" Nami continued. "Usopp… is our nakama right?" Luffy still refused to look. "STOP HIM! Please, Luffy. You're the Captain, right? Why won't you say anything!?" Getting no response Nami got up and ran outside. Sanji and Chopper following.

Usopp had set his feet on solid ground and began walking when he heard Nami shouting.

"Usopp! Wait! You can't do this! Hey! Turn around!"

"Oi, come back!" Sanji joined in.

"Please don't go! Usopp!" Chopper said teary-eyed.

Zoro and Luffy were the only ones not present. Zoro could hear as his crewmates tried to get Usopp back. It saddens him but he knew he couldn't take part. Usopp, meanwhile, didn't stop.

Chopper had now openly begun to cry. Luffy finally got up and went outside Zoro following close by.

"Come back!" shouted Chopper.

"Luffy…" Nami had said as Luffy stood beside her.

Luffy stood there watching Usopp; he couldn't help but remember the memories they had shared.

Usopp stopped, "Luffy!" he began, "I can't be in your crew anymore. I've been a burden to the very end. Because you're the Captain, the ship belongs to you." He turned around. "That leaves me just one alternative. Monkey D. Luffy… I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!" They both stared at each other with anger in their eyes.

"Wait-huh?" Nami said disbelievingly looking between the two.

"I will return at 10 o'clock tonight! Whoever wins keeps Merry! I will win. And that will be the end of our relationship!"

* * *

As night drove by Nami was shouting at Luffy to stop this nonsense and to go speak to Usopp. Luffy lay in his hammock with his mind made up. He looked at her once only to turn back and cover his eyes with his hat. "It's too late." "Why?"

He gave her the logical explanation that Usopp would not bet his life if he wasn't serious and if this could be fix with talk then they wouldn't be here right now. "If that's all, leave." Nami was shocked; she couldn't believe that she was unable to do a thing.

Meanwhile, Sanji was in the meeting room when Zoro walked in. Zoro had wanted to know how Sanji was doing. Being the only two in the room Zoro walked up from behind and placed his arms around Sanji. He felt him stiffen then relax a little. The pair had been together for a good couple of months now. They both had agreed to keep this relationship- whatever this relationship was exactly-a secret. This is the first time in a while that they got a chance to be alone.

"Get off. If you haven't notice this isn't exactly a good time."

"That's not why I'm doing this." But Zoro obeyed. He wasn't one to show a soft side but he did it for him.

"You're an idiot sometimes, you know that?"

"Whatever, I try to do something nice and this is what I get."

"Since when do you do things for others who aren't you?"

"What's your problem?" Zoro had lost his patience then. Nobody said they were perfect not that they told anyone. Zoro had turned away from the cook about to walk off.

"What's my problem!? Nevermind, Let me ask you something. Those Franky Brothers were here this afternoon, right?" Sanji grabbed Zoro by the shoulder stopping him.

"Huh?" Zoro slapped his hand off "What about it?"

"Why didn't you finish them off when you had the chance!? They wouldn't have had attacked Usopp and we could have avoided this whole situation!"

"Then what about you!? You could've beaten the crap outta them instead of going shopping!"

"I'm the cook! I need ingredients to-"

"Shut up! This isn't the time."

Nami had shouted at the two squabbling pair. They were so deep in their argument that when Nami showed up out of nowhere the pair startled in embarrassment as they were suddenly interrupted. Both glad she hadn't walked in earlier. "I can't stand anymore bickering" Nami said as she closed the door. "Don't argue about anything that can't be fix."

"Nami-san, But this idiot was…"

Zoro rolled his eyes glad for the interruption. He didn't come to see the cook just so they could argue. Zoro really had begun to care for him- as much as he hated to admit it- of course this was a bad time but sometimes love made you do crazy things sometimes.

The door opened as Chopper walked in. "Chopper, don't tell me you went after Usopp." Zoro asked.

"I wanted to continue treating him," Chopper said as he walked passed them never looking up from the floor "but he turned me away." He sat on the floor facing away. "Usopp got a room in town. He said we… He said we… weren't nakama anymore and told me to go back to the ship!" He looked up only to display freely flowing tears. As Chopper continued crying Nami sat down.

"It's like all the fun times we had up until this morning had never happened. And we don't know what's become of Robin. It's almost like the crew… is falling apart." She finished.

It's was ten o'clock. Luffy waited. He had ordered his crew to stay on board. And then Usopp came. They both looked at each other seriously. The rest watched quietly from the sidelines. Chopper couldn't stand watching Usopp fight as he was not fully recovered. Zoro had advised him to go below deck but Chopper refused becoming serious again.

"I'm not any of the opponents that you have fought before Luffy. I know your weaknesses. Don't be surprise but I have 8,000 followers!"

"What, 8,000 followers!" Chopper exclaimed believing Usopp. Zoro had insisted that he'd go in. Luffy on the other hand didn't fall for it. Usopp continued with his tricks.

"Stop bullshiting around! And fight seriously!" Luffy shouted at him having enough of this.

"I am! This is how I fight! This is my fighting style!" But Usopp dropped the antics and started the next stage of his attack. Luffy ran at him and before he was about to attack Usopp had suddenly cough up blood. Luffy immediately stopped.

"What's this, showing your enemy mercy?"

When Usopp had told Luffy that he knew how to defeat him he was not kidding. Usopp did pretty well knowing what he needed. He landed some pretty good hits and came up with some clever traps.

"Usopp's controlling the fight." Chopper said.

Smoke had started to fill the battle field. It turned out to be gas. "Gas!?" Sanji gasped out.

"Flame-star!" The whole field exploded around them. The Merry was rocked about as Zoro and the others grabbed hold. Zoro struggled to keep watch because of the bright flash. "That's a huge explosion!"

"Luffy! Usopp!" Nami shouted looking for them.

As the smoke cleared Luffy stayed still. He was lying on the ground staring at the sky but not really looking instead he thought about the past and how different things were. Although nobody could see, the Merry happened to be thinking about the same thing displaying its sadness for the two friends.

"This is hard to watch." commented Nami.

"Luffy! Usopp!" Chopper shouted.

"I know that wasn't enough to defeat you. You fight your battles through to the end." Usopp commented.

Luffy came at him but Usopp was ready. He countered and sent explosion after explosion. Luffy manage to get a hit on Usopp. As Usopp fell to the ground Luffy ran towards him with his strongest attack.

"Gomu gomu no… Bazooka!"

Usopp was ready. He had a dial waiting for the impact. As it absorbed the impact Luffy could not stop his momentum. Usopp pulled back his arm and swung it forward as Luffy came. Connecting with Luffy the Impact Dial released its stored up energy and sent the two flying. Luffy spitted out blood as his own attack was sent back to him. Usopp withered in agony as he held his arm. "How's that, dammit!?" Usopp screamed. Luffy landed on his feet and looked at him. Usopp watched him as he regained his breath. Not thinking twice Luffy pulled back his arm as far as he could.

"Gomu gomu no… Bullet!" His arm came sailing back and landed right in Usopp's very core. Usopp's eyes blanked as blood forced its way out of his mouth. He stood paralyzed on the spot. Sanji, Nami, and Chopper watched in horror while Zoro watch grimly at the scene.

"Usopp!" Chopper screamed. Luffy didn't look at Usopp as he fell on his knees face forward then fell on his side as he settled down. Luffy slowly turned to look at him.

"It's over." Zoro stated simply.

"You dumbass." Luffy began as he fell to his knees clutching his arm that dealt the last blow. "You knew you couldn't beat me!" He got up and began to walk.

"No… Please, no." Nami wept out.

"Do whatever you want with Merry." Luffy said as he bent over to pick up his hat. "We're getting a new ship and sailing on. See ya, Usopp. It's been fun."

Sanji startled as he saw that Chopper had begun to move. Chopper ran over towards his bag about to leave to go treat Usopp.

"Oi, don't go Chopper." But Chopper paid no attention. Sanji grabbed him stopping him from going any further.

"Why not!? He was already hurt, and with that last hit…" Chopper shook him off and tried again. Sanji had none of it he grabbed Chopper by both arms pulling him back.

"A fight isn't a game!"

"So what!? I'm a doctor! Let me treat him!" Chopper turned to his Heavy Point knocking Sanji off him. Chopper swung at Sanji. Sanji avoided the attack as he ducked down; he jumped up and forcefully pushed down Chopper.

"He lost the duel! Don't you think he'd feel wretched if he was pitied?" Sanji asked. Chopper stayed silent as tears started flowing. Zoro was listening grimly but refused to look as Sanji was speaking.

"Your misplaced kindness would make his defeat that much worse! He prepared himself for this before he fought!" Sanji stood up leaving Chopper where he was. Footsteps were heard as Luffy walked up. They waited.

"It's heavy." Luffy choked out.

Zoro not looking at his crewmates simply replied "That's your burden as Captain. Don't falter! If you do, then who are we supposed to believe in?" Sanji stared at nothing in particular letting the swordsman's words sink in. Nami had broken down and Chopper having enough jumped off the ship and ran towards Usopp. Sanji watched him go having made no attempt to stop him he closed his eyes in defeat.

"Let's get the ship ready for him." Zoro ordered looking at Luffy.

Chopper had placed some medicine by Usopp and sadly left.

"This is the last time we'll ever see it." Zoro continued. Luffy had finally allowed his tears to flow.

* * *

The crew had packed up and left. Zoro being the only one stable lead the group to find shelter. As the group walked in silence Zoro couldn't help to notice that the cook was not by his side like he usually was now a days. Instead he walked at the very back of the group keeping up the rear. Zoro had become irritated with the love cook's behavior he didn't have time for this.

They continued until they made it to a hotel. Nami had arranged everything and they went to their room. As Zoro began to follow he realized that Sanji was not following. He sighed. All he wanted to do was make sure everyone was safe then walk off to be alone but now he had to deal with this. He stood there arms crossed waiting. Sanji finished his cigarette and got up knowing full well he and the idiot-swordsman were the only two left. He walked towards him.

"What's wrong now?" Zoro said as they began to walk with him leading.

"We weren't done talking."

"You're still on that?"

"Well it's not my fault now is it!? If you had just stopped them…"

"And then what? It would have still happened."

"Not this badly though!" Sanji shouted. Embarrassed by his outburst he quickly looked down. They both stopped. Zoro turned to look at him. Sanji lifted his eyes from the floor and slowly looked towards the swordsman. Zoro could see the anger and sadness within his eyes. Zoro sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Where are we anyway?" Zoro asked changing the subject. They were standing in an empty hallway. Sanji opened his eyes a little in shock but took the much needed distraction. "Our room should be here."

"Figures that you would get us lost! I don't know what I was thinking letting you lead."

"That's right, you weren't."

"What did you say idiot-swordsman?"

"What, should I slow down for your pretty head to catch up?" he said a smirk starting to form. Sanji got closer to him pinning Zoro to the wall. Zoro could tell he was angry but he couldn't help but place his hands on Sanji's waist. Sanji startled at the new sensation. Sure he was angry but who knew the marimo's touch was so enticing. He couldn't help but close the distance between the two.

Soon Zoro felt a pair of soft lips on his as Sanji closed the distanced. After a while they both separated. Sanji stayed close resting his forehead on Zoro's.

"It's been a while, don't you think?" Zoro asked. Sanji's face turned red knowing exactly what he meant but he nodded. Zoro reached behind him as he realized they were close to a room.

The door to the room opened as two bodies hurriedly went inside each one kissing the other as if in battle. They quickly began removing their shoes and shirts as they made their way towards the bed. Lucky for them the room was empty as the hotel was having slow business.

As they neared it Sanji kicked out the feet from under Zoro dropping him unceremoniously on it ending their battle. The larger man landed with a disappointed grunt. _"Damn the cook and his strong legs." _he thought as he watched the said blonde trying to regain his breath. He himself was also recovering. The cook advanced towards the swordsman laying on top him and continued his assault. He kissed along his jaw line until he reached his lips and began kissing him. He ran his tongue over Zoro's bottom lip asking for permission and received it. They battled for dominance but Zoro allowed him to win this time. As Sanji explored his mouth tasting every inch of him, the swordsman hands explored every inch of exposed skin on the cook. Zoro's hands traveled down the cook's back and made their way around stopping at his belt. As he undid the belt and pant's button Sanji stopped and slapped his hands away stopping the swordsman from getting to his prize.

Zoro lay back with a sigh knowing full well how much the ero-cook loved foreplay. He closed his eyes waiting. Sanji sat up but did not continue._ "What the hell?" _ Zoro opened his eyes ready to tell Sanji to get on with it but he was greeted with Sanji's sad face. His anger ebbing away Zoro couldn't help but reach out and place his hand on Sanji's cheek.

"Hey, we don't have to do this." he said realizing that this hasn't been exactly the perfect day. Sanji looked at him.

"Shitty swordsman. I want to." Sanji said his face blushing a little as the words left his mouth. "It's just…"

"What?" Zoro dropped his hand.

"It's just; I was wondering why you didn't do more? Why didn't you try to stop it? You could've stopped it you know. I mean look what happened when you told them to shut up and talk."

"I wanted to but I'm pretty sure I would've made things worse." Zoro responded calmly.

"You just stood there."

"I had to stay on Luffy's side. He's the captain and I had to stick by his side." He watched the cook closely listening as he continued.

"I felt useless. I tried, but everything was falling apart. It felt like I was losing everyone right before my eyes. I couldn't help thinking that I may lose you as well." Zoro felt Sanji's hands begin tracing his scar as he said the last words. He cold not help thinking just how much he cared for him. Zoro grabbed Sanji hugging him close to his body and whispered "I'm still here," into his ear. Sanji blushed a little as he heard him say this. It was so unlike him to be this kind but he enjoyed rare moments like these. Zoro flipped them over then.

"Oi, marimo what…" Sanji asked startled.

"You talk too much you know that?" Zoro said as his voice began to become husky again. Zoro bent down his head and placed light kisses on Sanji's neck as he continued. A small moan escaped from Sanji's mouth as Zoro rolled his body in just the right way creating a much needed friction between the two. Zoro looked at Sanji and what he saw only made him more excited. The cook's lips were parted sucking in air. His eyes were half closed and filled with lust. He couldn't help but show a small smirk.

"Oi,move marimo." Zoro happily obeyed. They continued well into the night. When they had finished Zoro wrapped Sanji into his body entangling into themselves.

"I'll be here by your side for as long as you need me." Zoro whispered and he was pretty sure he heard Sanji hum in response.

* * *

The next day there was nothing but commotion in Water 7. Sanji had woken up early to take a walk. As he moved within the city he picked up on information regarding Iceberg. He turned around and went back to where he and the crew were staying.

Once back he went into the room he and his crewmates where sharing_. "We're both lucky that we found the right room," _he thought. He opened the room only to find it empty. _"Where are they?" _ He went back outside and headed for the stairs trying the roof. As he was walking up the long flight of stairs he couldn't help thinking how much calmer he felt but he was still depress,_ "Damn swordsman," _he thought. He stopped a little before continuing. He realized that last night they had spent talking about him and how he felt. Sanji couldn't help but wonder what the swordsman was truly feeling. He was going to ask him he decided.

"_I wanted to," he had said, "But I had to stick by his side." _

Sanji opened the door to the roof and was greeted with fresh air. He scanned around his eyes settling on familiar green hair. The swordsman was resting in the shade cross-legged with his swords tucked behind him.

"Here you are." Sanji said walking towards him. "We rented a room, and no one's using it."

"We used ours." Zoro said calmly.

"Oi, watch it marimo." Sanji said feeling a little heat on his face. That idiot, did he not realized they were not alone Chopper happened to be close by. If Chopper had heard he showed no signs of it. Sanji had to remind himself that although he felt a little better the rest of the crew was not. He looked at Zoro and noticed that he was not the only one being affected by the gloomy atmosphere.

"I guess none of us have been able to sleep." Sanji walked towards Chopper. "Where's Luffy?"

Chopper raised his head and replied, "He's up there."

Sanji followed and spotted Luffy sitting up high his back facing them he had been gloomy all day. Sanji turned and rested against the railing.

"Sanji, where did you go last night?" Chopper asked.

"I spent the night keeping watch on the rocky cape." Sanji said reaching for a cigarette. It wasn't a lie he had gone for a while. He had meant to go to the room that the crew had rented but decided he couldn't stay inside. "I had thought that Robin-chan might come back." He lit up his cigarette welcoming the nicotine. "Where could she have gone?"

"We've had nothing but trouble on this island." Chopper said sadly. "Our money was stolen and then this whole thing with Usopp. He was already badly hurt. He'll be so feverish that he won't be able to move!"

"Chopper… you have to stop talking about him." Zoro gloomily said looking towards the side. Sanji turned away from them watching the horizon.

"I'm gonna search around town today."

"Do you think we'll find Robin?" Chopper continued.

"I'm not sure. She must still be in the city. We just don't know where. Let's meet back here if anything happens."

"I want to help you look." Chopper said determinedly.

"I see. Yosh." The door suddenly burst open as Nami walked through.

"LUFFY!"

"Nami-san!" Sanji automatically said with heart shaped eyes.

"S-Something's happened." As Nami told him what happened to Iceberg Luffy finally turned to look. "Who would want to attack a guy everyone loves?" Luffy muttered.

"Who is this Iceberg Nami-san?"

"He's the one who showed us around yesterday. He's the president of the shipyard and the mayor of Water 7."

"He seems to be quite an important fellow."

"Yeah."

Luffy got up, "I'm gonna go and talk to him," and jumped down.

"Wait Luffy, I'll go with you!" Nami shouted and ran to catch up.

"Well, we'll go search for Robin-chan." Sanji said walking he stopped and looked at Zoro. "How about you?"

"No," he said folding his hands behind his head, "I'm gonna see how things play out." He finished not looking at him. Sanji was a little curious but said nothing more. With one issued fix they still had a long ways to go.


End file.
